


What a Coincidence?

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: but more importantly its for MY DEAR FRIEND SAMMY WHOM I LOVE, this is for the newsies discord gift exchange!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Race has liked his two best friends for a while. Then he meets Spot in sophomore year. Shit happens.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whathashappenedhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathashappenedhere/gifts).



Racetrack Higgins met his two best friends when he was just six years old. It was after his aunt had taken him in and he switched schools. He ran into one on the playground, Elmer, when he was running way too fast and thus he got his nickname. He didn't meet the other until later when Elmer introduced them. His name was Albert. They didn't know back then that they'd be best friends all the way into high school, but they were. They went through almost all of elementary school together, they grew up together. They knew everything about each other. Or at least, they thought they did. In middle school, seventh grade, Race kept a secret from his two best friends. He liked boys. He knew it wasn't wrong, he'd never been taught that it was, but he was still afraid. He didn't know how his friends would react. He had been terrified for… months. He just hid it. He did still like girls, so he'd just focus on that side of him when with his friends.

There was one day, they were hanging out at the local mall. A group of some kids from school walked by. Albert and Elmer had started watching after them, so Race did too. Albert spoke in a hush to the group. “McKenzie is so pretty.” Race nodded. He definitely thought she was pretty, he had been more focused on Adam, though, who was walking next to her.

Elmer looked away from the group and back to Albert and Race. “So, food court?” The two of them nodded. Race could have said something there, about how he thought Adam was cute, but he didn’t. It could have just been a one and done sort of thing, but it wasn’t.

It wasn’t until the end of the school year that it came out. That  _ Race _ came out. They were all hanging out on the roof of Race’s apartment building. It was a place the three of them liked to go to have a bit of privacy while they hung out. Sure, they had Race’s bedroom, but the walls were paper-thin in his apartment. He didn’t know what pushed him to say it, maybe it was the nice weather and the fresh air. The sun had been setting too. Maybe subconsciously he liked the atmosphere of the moment. “Hey, guys? I… I have something I need to tell you.” Race was looking anywhere but at the two of them.

Elmer looked up, concerned. Race was normally the confident one, this wasn’t like him. “What’s wrong Racer? What’s up?” Elmer looked over to see Albert now sitting at attention as well.

Race looked down at his legs, he was sitting cross-legged. He took a deep breath. “I, uh… I like guys. I’m- I’m bi.” Neither of them said anything for a while, so Race finally looked up, scared.

Albert was looking at him, slightly confused. “Okay? Was that it?”

Race looked at him, shocked. “Is that  _ it? _ Yeah, that’s it! What do you mean?”

Albert held his hands up defensively. “I just meant that that isn’t a big deal to us.” He looked over at Elmer. “Right?”

Elmer nodded his head. “We won’t see you any differently, Racer.”

Race couldn’t help when he felt tears come to his eyes. They felt a lot closer after that night.

It wasn't until the eighth grade that Elmer came out as trans. Race and Albert had also been super accepting and supportive, and they didn't see him any differently than before. He had been so thankful. That was another night of crying for all of them. It seemed everyday their bond just grew stronger and stronger. They were such good friends, they wouldn't ask for anyone else to be friends with.

Race had a small problem going into freshman year of high school though. He liked his best friends. Both of them, which only served to confuse Race even more. He did, though, he liked both Albert and Elmer. Race didn't know what to do about it. He was scared. Even more so than when he was hiding that he liked guys back in seventh grade. This was one secret he couldn't suddenly confess like he had the other one. This was a secret he had to keep. He could really ruin his friendships with this one. Oh, and another thing, Albert and Elmer had started dating. Early on in their freshman year. Race was a little heartbroken when it happened, of course he was, but he was also happy for his friends. They were happy with each other, which was good enough for Race… Right?

He wanted it to be, that's for sure. How could he be happy for them, though? No, he was happy for them. Then what was it?  _ Jealousy. _ A small voice at the back of Race’s mind had said. Was he jealous? He guessed that made sense. He didn't want to be jealous though. He wanted to just be happy for his friends. It was hard to do that though, when they were constantly being so cute together, holding hands, cuddling, all sorts of stuff. Like today, in the cafeteria at lunch. Elmer was leaning on Albert, and Albert was running his fingers through his hair.

Race groaned out loud, though he didn't mean to, and Elmer looked at him with concern. “Everything alright Racer?”

Race flushed slightly and quickly thought of an excuse. “Yeah, just remembered some homework I forgot to do last night.” Elmer nodded and went back to leaning on Albert. Race wanted to be the one running his fingers through his hair, he wanted to be the one he was leaning on. He also wanted to be the one with Albert's hand in his hair, wanted to be the one leaning against him. He really didn't understand it. Mostly though, he hated it. He hated that he liked both of his best friends. It was exhausting.

Race went through his entire freshman year like that. It sucked the most, unsurprisingly, when he'd hang out with the two of them away from the group. He very quickly became a third wheel. He wasn't a fan of being a third wheel. Especially when he liked both of the other two wheels. He was the third wheel all throughout their freshman year, though. Even when they all went out as a group he felt like a third wheel within the three of them. They could have been in a group of twelve, and Race would still feel like a third wheel. He didn't understand it, and he sure as hell didn't like it. He wished he could just get over it. They were with each other and they were happy, they didn't like Race. He needed to accept that but for some reason he couldn't. Things weren't going great for Race in his freshman year. His grades didn’t do very well that year either. He didn’t want to say it was his stupid feelings’ fault, but he knew they had something to do with it. It was more than that, though.

Things got worse that summer. Summer meant more free time, which meant more hanging out with friends. Don't get him wrong, Race always had a fun time with the guys, but he couldn't shake that third wheel feeling. In all honesty, Race was never really left out or singled out whenever they hung out. Like, they would get some food in the mall food court, something to share between the three of them. They'd be watching a movie, and Race would be brought into the other two in a sort of cuddle session. Race was always included. He didn't understand why he kept feeling like a third wheel. Well, he did, but he didn’t. He knew it was because they were a couple, and he was tagging along with them, but they never did anything to make him feel like a third wheel. Ever. He was just confused.

When sophomore year rolled around, Race was still a pining mess when it came to his two best friends. A new kid had transferred to their school though, all the way from Brooklyn. Went by the name Spot Conlon. He'd been placed in one of Race’s classes, and was sat right next to him too. He'd been pretty quiet at first, would barely respond when Race talked to him, but slowly he came out of his shell. After that, he and Race really hit it off. Spot had a different lunch than Race and the guys did though, sadly, so he hadn't met any of them. Race never really thought to invite him when the group went off and did things outside of school. He didn’t really talk about him a lot in the group, either. He’d mention something about him casually every once in awhile, but never much. Spot hadn’t really been interested in meeting the whole group anyway. Race understood, as there were a lot of them. It probably wouldn’t be great to try to introduce him to all of them at once. So Race never really did invite him to hang out with all of them. They hung out together constantly though. Either at Race’s place, Spot’s place, or they’d hang out somewhere else. They had grown close pretty quickly, so a lot of their hanging out had included them both on one of their couches, practically cuddling, and watching movies. Race was a very tactile person, so this wasn’t anything new to him. Spot was a little hesitant with it, but he was alright with it after a little while.

One time, while hanging out, Spot convinced Race to watch a horror movie. “Come on, Race! It’s not even that scary.” Race wasn’t afraid, of course he wasn’t, he just  _ wasn’t fond _ of horror movies. That was all.

Race sighed. “I don’t care if it isn’t that scary, I’m not worried about it being scary, I just don’t really like horror movies.” He was sitting cross-legged on his couch and crossing his arms. He looked like a pouting child.

Spot rolled his eyes. “You made me watch Tangled last time! I didn’t want to watch that.”

Race scoffed. “Okay one, your sister picked that out. Two, you knew the words to every single song!” 

Spot glared at him, but Race could see that he was slightly flushing. “I only knew the words because of the amount of times she’s made me watch it, and don’t act like you weren’t there begging to watch it along with her.”

Race laughed. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. What can I say? It’s my favorite Disney movie.”

Spot let a small smile cross his face. “So can we watch Mama? It’s honestly not that scary, but if it scares you that bad we can watch something happy after.”

Race scowled at him, but eventually sighed. “Fine. We won’t need to watch anything happy after though! I won’t be scared!” Spot rolled his eyes, knowing that was a lie.

It was a lie. Race’s thing was psychological horror, the stuff that made you think. The stuff that creeped you out. Not the jump scares that are just made to get your heartrate up. Jump scares are meant to make you jump, that’s why it’s in the name. They’re meant to scare you in the moment, and then let you calm down enough before the next one. Race didn’t like that kind of horror. So of course, that’s what this movie had, and they all made Race jump. They were made to, though. They were made to surprise the viewer with something quick popping up and a loud noise. A human’s response to that is to be scared, normally. 

When Race tried explaining this to Spot, after un-clinging himself from him when the movie was over, he just laughed. “If that’s the case then why wasn’t I jumping and screaming just like you?”

Race rolled his eyes, that seemed like it should’ve been common knowledge. “You’ve seen the movie before, that’s why. Your brain knew to expect something was coming, so it wasn’t surprised and you didn’t react. Except you did, a few times. I saw you, you can’t deny it.”

Spot groaned. “The only times I ever jumped is because you jumped.”

Race jumped up and pointed at him. “See? That’s the point! You weren’t prepared for me to jump, so it surprised you, and made you jump. You’re just supporting my argument.” 

Spot just sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Come on, nerd, do you want to watch something happy now so you aren’t scared anymore?”

Race quickly hopped back on the couch. “Yes please!” Spot laughed at him, but quickly turned to Hulu and looked for something happy to turn on. Spot found Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and turned it on. Race and Spot had both already seen all of what was on Hulu, but they’d been rewatching it together. They were only on season two.

Melody got home soon after that, just getting off from work, and saw them sitting on the couch together. “Aw, the lovebirds are cuddling again.” She loved teasing them.

Race groaned. “Fuck off Melody.”

Melody laughed. “That is no way to speak to your beloved older cousin. Anyways, I’m heading to my room. Don’t do anything stupid!”

“No promises!”

It wasn't until halfway through the year that Race noticed he'd started liking Spot. Like,  _ really _ liking Spot. He figured he was royally fucked. Spot would never like Race. Every time he thought that though, he scolded himself. That was the same thinking that kept him from saying anything to Elmer or Albert. Sure, he knew now that if he had said something to either of them he'd be rejected because they liked each other, not him, but still. He never knew if he didn't try. He was very afraid of being rejected by Spot though. Spot had become a good friend, and he didn't want to lose that. He fought with himself back and forth, would he ask Spot out or wouldn't he? He went through this back and forth until it was reaching the end of the year. Finally Race decided that if he didn't do it, he'd regret it.

Race had asked Spot to meet him in front of the school once it got out for the weekend. He didn't have to worry about the buses leaving without them because Race knew that Spot walked, and Melody drove Race home. When Spot showed up where Race said to meet him, Race finally realized just how nervous he was. Spot walked over to him and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “What's up, Higgins? What you want me for?”

Race hid his nervousness with a smirk as well. “Just had a little something to ask you, Conlon.”

Spot’s other eyebrow raised. “Well then please, ask away.” 

Okay. Race had to keep his cool. He could do this. It was just Spot. Spot “intimidating even for his size” Conlon. Race was fine. “Well I was thinking…”

Race paused for a moment so Spot quickly cut in. “Well that's never good.”

Race rolled his eyes. “Shut up. I've just been thinking, and I decided I wanted to ask you if you'd go out with me?” He sent Spot a smile.

Spot looked shocked, to say the least. “Wow Race, didn't think you could do it. Figured I'd have to be the one to ask you.”

Race's face lit up. “So is that a yes?”

Spot chuckled. “Of course it's a yes. Now get over here and let me kiss you.” Race laughed as he made his way closer to Spot, getting pulled the rest of the way when he was close enough to reach. Race had to bend down just a little, but finally their lips met and Race melted into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Race had a huge grin on his face. “I have to go, Melody will leave without me if I keep her waiting for much longer.” 

Spot groaned. “Alright. Am I still coming over tomorrow though?”

Race had almost completely forgot about that. He forgot he had invited Spot over again that weekend. “Yeah, of course. Seeya Spotty!” Race sent him a quick wink before walking to the parking lot to find Melody’s car. When he got home he immediately texted his group chat with Albert and Elmer.

**Higgs:** ur favorite boy just got a boyfriend!

**Elm:** what do you mean, Albert already had a bf? its me?

**Higgs:** um r00d i cant believe u would choose al over me

**Al:** aye! so that spot guy said yes?

**Higgs:** yup! 

**Elm:** nice dude. now can we meet him? he's still a bit of a mystery

**Higgs:** yeah! ill check with him but hes comin over tomorrow so if hes cool with it u can come over too

**Al:** alright rad

Race knew that Elmer and Albert, and all of the other guys for that matter, had to have seen Spot around the school, but none of them had classes with him and they hadn't made an effort to talk to him so none of them had really met him yet. Race opened his texts with Spot to see if he'd be okay with meeting at least two of them.

**Higgs:** hey do u mind if 2 of my friends come by tomorrow too? they say they wanna actually, like, formally meet u or whatever. ive known both of them since i was 6 theyre chill

**Spotty:** yeh sure i dont see why not

  
**Higgs:** great!! seeya tomorrow!!

Race was excited.. He hoped they would get along. Race did actually like Spot quite a bit, and he didn't want to have to deal with his best friends and boyfriend not getting along. Well, wait, could he call Spot his boyfriend? He'd asked him out and he said yes, and they kissed, but was he able to label him his boyfriend? Whatever, he'd deal with that later. He just really hoped his best friends liked his potentially-possibly-future-if-not-present boyfriend, and vice versa. He wouldn't know what to do if Elmer and Albert didn't like Spot. He'd have to hang out with them separately and he'd have to split his time. That wasn't a hard thing to do, Race just didn't want to have to go through that again. He'd done it once before with a previous girlfriend that neither Elmer nor Albert liked. They had been right in the end of course, she turned out to be pretty bad, but still. It was almost… exhausting to have to split his time for everyone he cared about. It was also never nice knowing people you like and care about don't like each other. It always sort of stuck in the back of your mind when hanging out with any of them. At least that's how it was for Race, so he really hoped everyone would get along fine.


	2. Chapter Two

The next day Race had been a little nervous. He was sure everything would be alright, he just kept thinking of ways it could go wrong. He woke up early that morning, well, early for a Saturday. He cleaned up around the apartment a little, which shocked his aunt. He wasn't normally one to clean without being prompted. He also made sure he looked nice and presentable. He was sure nobody would care how he looked, and he was in his own apartment, but he didn't want to spend the day with Spot, Albert, and Elmer in old pajamas that were close to falling apart. His aunt had offered to make them all some lunch when they got there, as they’d be heading over around that time, and Race was very thankful. 

Spot was the first one to show up, and Race greeted him with a big smile. “Hey, Spotty.” They moved to go sit on the couch.

Spot rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face. “Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?”

Race laughed at him. “Didn’t I tell you that I was still going to anyway?”

Spot punched his shoulder lightly, and Race gasped. “Auntie! He's assaulting me!” 

Suddenly the door opened, and Albert walked in with Elmer behind him. “Be sure to thank him for me, will you?” 

Race glared at him. “Hey fuck you, Albert.” Albert just smirked in response.

Spot looked at them, a little confused. “Do they just walk in on their own? They don't knock or anything?”

Race looked at him, amused. “Yeah, I've known them since I was six. I do the same with the both of them.” Spot nodded in understanding.

“Yeah man, didn't Racer here tell you, we live here!” Elmer jumped onto the couch next to Race. “Oh, by the way, I'm Elmer.”

Spot looks over and waves. “Spot.”

Albert makes his way over to the recliner off to the side of the couch and plops himself down. “I'm sure you know exactly who I am, because I'm sure Race talks about me  _ all the time _ , but I'm Albert.” 

Spot looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Hm, nope, I don't think Race ever mentioned you.”

Albert's jaw dropped in mock offense. “Race your boyfriend is mean to me.”

Race laughed. “I know, he's mean to me too.” He turned to Spot and stuck his tongue out, and Spot did the same to him.

Elmer leaned forward so he could look around Race and at Spot. “Okay Spot, we’re the best friends, so that means we get to bombard you with questions and make sure you're good for our boy Race here.”

Race groaned. “You really don't have to do that. You didn't last time!” 

Albert stepped in now. “We didn't know we had to last time, but after Maria it's better safe than sorry.”

Race rolled his eyes. “You act like she was some demon! She wasn't actually that bad.”

Spot looked confused. “Maria?”

Race sighed. “My ex girlfriend.”

Elmer immediately jumped in. “His ex girlfriend that kept forcing him to ditch his friends for her, even though she'd ditch him constantly and cancel plans at the last minute for her friends.” Race gave him a face.

Albert cut in. “His ex that not even his aunt liked.” 

Race scoffed. “That's not true, Auntie liked her fine.”

“No, I didn't like her! Not one bit!” Race’s aunt came in with a plate of pizza rolls and a bowl of chips.

Race looked up at her, surprised. “Really Auntie? You didn't like her?”

His aunt looked at him with a blank face. “Are you kidding me? No. Not at all.” 

Race furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

His aunt rolled her eyes. “I didn't like her personality. She was always giving me fake smiles and empty compliments. I didn't like her for you.” 

Race just shrugged. “Well, at least I've upgraded since her, right?” He moved and leaned against Spot, who then wrapped an arm around him.

Albert scoffed. “We'll be the judge of that.”

Race scowled at him. “No, you will not.”

Elmer threw his hand up into the air, and then reached for a pizza roll. “Come on Race, we can ask some questions, can't we?” He then took a bite from his pizza roll, and his eyes went wide. “Ow, fuck! It's hot!” 

Race laughed at him. “Idiot. Fine, I guess you can ask some questions. You okay with that, Spot?”

Spot shrugged. “Hit me.”

Albert clapped his hands together. “Okay, me first. What was your first impression of Race?”

Spot smirked. “I thought he was an annoying asshole. Now I know he's an annoying asshole.” Albert snickered.

Race hit his shoulder lightly. “Rude! I'm a lovable asshole, at least.”

Spot chuckled. “You keep telling yourself that.”

Elmer spoke up next, having gotten over the burning in his mouth due to the pizza roll. “When did you first start liking Race?” He looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Spot shifted a little in his seat. “Pass.”

Race turned to look at him. “Wait, no, I want to know this. When was it, Spot?” 

Spot sighed. “Do I have to answer?”

Albert, Elmer, and Race all responded at the same time. “Yes.”

Spot groaned. “Alright, alright, fine.” He looked away before answering. “Maybe around like, a month into the school year?” 

Race's eyes widened. “Really? We were still only barely talking then. You still ignored me half the time. What?” 

Spot shrugged. “Well I already thought you were cute the first day of class. I just don't warm up to people that fast. You were a persistent motherfucker, though.”

Race laughed. “So you thought I was cute, huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Spot just shoved him away slightly. “Shut up. Anyways, when did you start liking me? Huh, Race?”

Race narrowed his eyes at him. “Well I didn't really realize I did until maybe halfway through the year. Looking back on it though it was probably a while before that.”

Spot smiled at him. “And it almost took you the whole second half of the school year to ask me out? Coward.”

“Hey, you said you liked me from about a month into the year, and you never asked me out in all that time. Who's the real coward here?” Race smirked at him.

Spot opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. “You got me there.” Race laughed, and leaned forward to grab himself a pizza roll before settling back into his place wedged into Spot’s side.

Albert frowned at the two of them. “Elmer, come over here. I'm lonely.” Elmer sighed overdramatically, but got off the couch next to Race and made his way to Albert in the recliner, sitting in his lap. Race felt the familiarity of his jealousy begin to bubble up, and he internally cursed himself. He shouldn't be jealous. He shouldn't even still like his two best friends, he liked Spot. A lot. Why wasn't he over them yet? Why couldn't he get over them?

Something about Race must have changed physically, because Spot took notice that something was off. “Hey, you alright?” 

Race turned and looked at him, a small smile gracing his face. “Hm? Yeah, I'm fine.” He then kissed his cheek, causing Spot to roll his eyes.

Spot squeezed him closer into his side a little. “Alright. You can tell me if something is wrong though.”

Race sighed. “I know, but I am fine, really.” That was a lie, but he couldn’t very well tell Spot what was wrong. How do you tell your boyfriend that, even though you do like him, you’re still in love with your two best friends? You don’t. You  _ can’t _ . 

They hung out the rest of the day, and Race was happy to find that they all got along quite well. Spot and Albert really clicked, and that made Race happy. Although, they both enjoyed joining forces to tease Race, which made him less happy. He was just glad that they all liked each other, it really let out some of his stress. Race didn’t realize until after Albert and Elmer had left and it was just Spot and Race still there that he hadn’t felt like a third wheel at all. He supposed it was because he had Spot there, but he was happy. He’d felt like a third wheel since the beginning of his freshman year, but now he didn’t. It was nice.

Spot and Race had been sitting in comfortable silence, Race curled into his side with his arm around him. Spot decided to break the silence, though. “Race, I know something was wrong earlier. You can tell me what it was, you know.”

Race sighed. He figured Spot would bring it up again. “Spot, really, it wasn’t anything to worry about.”

Spot gave him a pointed look. “That isn’t a great answer, Tony.”

Race groaned at the use of his real name. “Fine, fine, okay.” He had to quickly think of an excuse, though. “I was worried you and them wouldn’t get along. They didn’t get along well with my last girlfriend, and it sucked. I knew they would like you, who wouldn’t, but I was still worried, you know?”

Spot smiled down at him. “Well you don’t have to worry, because I thought they were both pretty cool guys. I mean, if you’ve known them for that long they’d have to be, right?”

Race laughed. “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t have to worry.” Race hated that he wasn't telling Spot everything. He just figured he'd get over the two of them soon enough, and things would be fine. He couldn't possibly continue liking his two best friends when he liked, and was dating, Spot. He'd get over them, naturally. ...Right?

Spot had left later that night. He kissed Race goodbye before leaving, and Race was reminded again just how much he did in fact like Spot. He seemed so tough on the outside, and the tough-guy attitude he had was definitely real, but he also could be very sweet with Race. When Race had first started breaking him out of his shell and getting closer with him, he really saw what the real Spot was like. Still kind of an asshole, that's for sure, but there was more there. Race figured that that might have been the reason he had been so intrigued by Spot in the beginning of the year. He was like a mystery, and he wanted to solve it. Now he had, and they were dating, so it really was a win-win situation for him. Race was sad when Spot had to go, though. He had been very warm wrapped up with Spot, and now he was very cold. He went to his bedroom to wrap himself up in his blankets, and eventually he fell asleep without realizing.

The next day, Albert and Elmer came over again, this time unannounced. Race had still been sleeping when they got there, actually. It was a Sunday, he was sleeping in. His aunt had let Albert and Elmer inside though, and they laughed when she said that he'd still been sleeping. They decided they were going to wake him up by jumping onto his bed. Or rather, Elmer convinced Albert to have him jump on the bed. “I'm smaller. I don't want to actually hurt him to wake him up.”

Albert whined. “But I want to jump on him.”

Elmer laughed. “You sound like a child, just let me do it.”

Albert huffed and pouted. “Fine.”

Elmer smiled and immediately ran and jumped on Race on his bed. Race, being startled awake, screamed and fell off of his bed. He brought Elmer with him and they landed in a heap on the floor. Albert sat there laughing for a good few minutes before offering to help them up.

Race groaned. “What the hell, Elmer? What was that for?”

Elmer giggled, currently mostly underneath many if Race’s limbs. “Well we had to wake you somehow.”

Race grumbled. “You couldn't have done it like a normal person?”

Albert, calming down from his laughing fit, offered Race a hand. “Well, what's the fun in that?”

After standing and gaining his balance, Race hit Albert in the arm. “That's for waking me up on a Sunday.” He then turned and hit Elmer’s arm, who had stood up soon after Race. “And that's for jumping on me.” The two of them pouted.

After they calmed down from the excitement of the morning, they made their way onto the couch, the three of them cuddled together. Race left at one point to pour himself some cereal for breakfast, but when he finished that he was immediately brought back into the cuddle pile. Race was shoved in the middle of the two of them, and it felt nice. Race hated how much he liked being tangled in a bundle of cuddles with his best friends, whom were dating, and whom he was not dating. He hated it, he really did. They just sat in a comfortable silence for a while, the TV playing quietly across the room, providing background noise.

Eventually, Race broke the silence. “Is there a reason you two came over today?”

Albert looked offended, though Race knew he was joking. “Do you not want us here? We can surely leave-”

“No, no! Of course I don't want you guys to leave,” Race cut him off, “I'm just curious.”

Albert’s faux-offended expression melted away into a smirk. “Well we had to make sure Spot didn't spend the night.”

Race's jaw dropped and his face turned a bright shade of pink. He hit his arm for the second time that day. “Albert DaSilva!” All Albert could do was laugh.

Elmer was laughing too. “Well, it was a justified concern.”

Race turned to Elmer and glared at him. His face quickly softened though, and he sighed. “What did you guys think of Spot though? Do you like him?”

Race saw Albert smile out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah, man! Spot seems great, he's a cool guy. He really seems to like you too, so he's alright with me.” Race smiled at him.

Elmer spoke up, causing Race to look back at him. “Yeah, he seemed like a pretty good dude. He's also pretty attractive, which is a plus.”

Albert leaned over to look at Elmer on the other side of Race. “Eli, I'm right here.”

Elmer raised an eyebrow at him. “And? Albert you act like this isn't a normal occurrence.”

Albert shrugged. “You have a point.”

Race laughed at his friends. His aunt decided to walk in just then as well. “I like him too, I can tell he cares about you. I could tell from the moment he first came over. I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner.”

Elmer laughed at that. “Auntie, didn't you know? Race is oblivious.” Elmer and Albert had fallen into the habit of calling Race's aunt “Auntie,” the same way Race did, early on in their friendship.

Race's aunt came over and placed a kiss to Race's head. “Sounds like my boy.” Race pouted as she placed a kiss to the other two’s heads. He was happy, though. He was so thankful that his two best friends liked his boyfriend. He could breathe easy again.

Elmer spoke up suddenly, rather excited. “Race, dude, we should set up double dates.” Albert immediately groaned.

Race gasped over dramatically. “Yes. Elmer. We have to.”

Albert threw a hand over his face. “I have never wanted to die more.”

Race nudged him. “Shut it, you'll love it.”

Albert looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Doubt it.”

Race rolled his eyes. “Anyways, how about next weekend? Are you two free? I'd have to check with Spot.”

Elmer nodded excitedly, Albert reluctantly. “Yeah, we should be free. Right, Al?” Albert sent an unexcited thumbs-up.

Race smiled. “Awesome. Let me check with Spot.” Race pulled out his phone to send a text to Spot.

**Higgs:** hey spot!! elmer n i are trying to set up a double date with the 4 of us! r u free next weekend?

**Spotty:** a double date? rlly?

**Higgs:** yeah! whats wrong with that?

**Spotty:** nothin i guess. yeh im free.

**Higgs:** yes! alright ill deliver more details later! 

Race bounced excitedly. “Spot’s free! I'll set up the details throughout the week. This is gonna be fun, don't worry.” Elmer smiled, Albert groaned, again.


	3. Chapter Three

The next weekend, Saturday, all four boys were going on their double date. Race had set it up where they were all going to go bowling. It wasn't something boring like dinner or a movie, and it wasn't something too dangerous or crazy, which is probably what it would have been if Spot or Albert had planned it. It was a great middle ground. Plus, Race rocked at bowling. He mostly did this to impress Spot. So they were all dropped off at the bowling alley by Race's aunt, and they went inside and rented out a lane for three hours. They all got their bowling shoes and grabbed a ball and got ready to play. They all put in their own names for the monitor. Race was “bettrthanu” Elmer was “ElmTree” Albert tried to put in something lewd, but it was too long and it wouldn't let him, so he ended up just going with “gingerboi” and Spot went with “urlocalcryptid.” 

Looking at the names, Elmer laughed. “Albert and I’s names at least let you know it's us, your's and Spot’s could be anyone.”

Race scoffed. “Um, no. Mine is clearly mine, because I am better than all of you. So you definitely know it's me.” Elmer shoved Race out of his seat.

The order went Elmer, then Spot, then Albert, and Race went last. So Elmer went up first and grabbed his ball. He knocked down one pin. “Oh, come on! A great way to start.” Elmer pouted as he waited for his ball to come back so he could do it again. This time he knocked down most of what was left, so his score was currently standing at eight.

Spot went next, and he got a strike. “Hell yeah.” Race was impressed.

Elmer groaned. “I'm definitely coming in last.”

Race laughed. “Don't worry Elm, you know how shitty Albert is at bowling. He'll come in last.”

Elmer snickered. “Yeah, you're right.”

Albert looked at the two of them, mock hurt on his face. “I can't believe you two. Assholes.” 

Spot groaned. “Can you babies stop arguing? It's your turn, Al.” 

Albert sighed and went up and grabbed his ball. He got a gutter ball. “Fucking hell.”

Spot laughed at him. “Wow Albert, you really do suck at bowling.”

Albert flipped him off. “Fuck off, Conlon.” Albert went again and this time at least hit a few pins. His score currently stood now at three.

Spot laughed again. “You really are bad at bowling, oh my God.”

Albert huffed. “I play soccer! I'm better with my feet, I'm not good with my hands.”

Race turned to Elmer with a smirk. “Can you vouch for that?”

Elmer looked at him confused, but he quickly realized what Race said and his face turned bright red. “Race!” He squeaked and covered his face with his hands. 

Race broke out laughing, doubling over in his seat. “I'm sorry Elm, I was only trying to tease Al.” He said as he wiped tears from his eyes. 

Elmer shoved him. “Whatever, it's your turn, go.”

Race went up with a smirk and grabbed his ball. He got a strike. “Well Spotty, looks like we’re going to be competing for first, huh?”

Spot raised an eyebrow. “I doubt it. I'll crush you.”

“Bring it on, Conlon.”

In the end, Spot won. By one point. Race was very upset. “Spot I'm breaking up with you, this is unacceptable.” 

Spot laughed. “Nah, you like me too much.”

He tried wrapping an arm around Race but Race shrugged it off. “Nope, I hate you. You are now my enemy.” Spot rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arm around Race again. Race didn't shrug his arm off this time, and he smiled.

Albert had been laughing over the fact that Race lost only by one point. “Dude. That's super embarrassing.”

Race scoffed. “Albert you ended the game at forty points and in last place, who are you to talk?”

Albert brought a hand to his heart in mock offense. “Rude. I'll have you know it was forty-two points.” That made everyone laugh.

Despite losing, Race had a good time. He, Spot, Albert, and Elmer all had a great time messing around and having fun. They were constantly teasing each other and it was just a great time all around. They decided they didn't want their day to end just yet when their three hours were up, so when Race's aunt came back to pick them up, they asked if they could go somewhere to eat and hang out for a bit some more. She agreed, but only because Elmer said his mom would be willing to pick them up from there.

Race looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Really? She is?”

Elmer looked at him with an amused face. “Race, my mama still has a giant van she used to have to haul all of us around in, she was perfectly fine with picking us up.” 

A look of realization crossed Race’s features. “Oh yeah, that makes sense.”

Race's aunt dropped them off at a local pizza place, a place Albert, Elmer, and Race went to all the time. None of them really had that much money, so she also gave Race enough to actually pay for their food. She also gave Race a twenty dollar bill to give to Elmer’s mom for gas as a way to say thank you. Race knew it wasn't necessary, but he took it anyway because his aunt would yell at him if he didn't. When they walked in, they quickly found a table, a booth towards the back. A waitress came to give them all their menus, and they looked through them before deciding on just a large pepperoni pizza for all of them to share. They weren't picky. 

Spot looked around after a second. “This place is nice, I don't know why I've never been here.”

It wasn't until then that Race had even realized Spot had never been there. He jumped up. “Guys, Spot has never been here. Does anyone have any quarters?”

Elmer perked up, and knew exactly what Race was doing. “Yeah, I got one. Here.” He handed it to Race and Race ran to the opposite side of the restaurant. He quickly made it to the jukebox and inserted the quarter. It was a modern, digital-type jukebox that was connected to some sort of music streaming service, so Race could pick almost any song. He thought for a moment. He would have to pick the best song for Spot. He suddenly thought of one and immediately started laughing. Race knew it would at least make Spot laugh. He quickly found Beastie Boys and picked No Sleep Till Brooklyn. He then ran back to the table as it was starting.

As the first few seconds played, Spot looked at Race with a sort of annoyed amazement. “Seriously? This song?”

Race laughed. “You cannot tell me you don't listen to this song constantly. You have at least three different shirts alone that say Brooklyn, and at least two more jackets.”

Spot scoffed. “I have more than that.”

Race rolled his eyes. “Exactly. And going by the fact that you knew what song this was only a few seconds in, I know you have got to like this song.”

Spot reluctantly nodded. “Yes, I like the song. It's the Beastie Boys, though! It's not just because it has Brooklyn in the title.”

“Uh-huh. Sure, Spot. I totally believe that.” Race laughed as Spot through a parmesan cheese packet at him.

Race looked at Elmer and Albert with the most serious face he could pull. “My boyfriend likes a city more than he likes me. It's really tragic.”

Spot shrugged. “You aren't wrong.” Race lightly punched his shoulder and he laughed. “Brooklyn is my home. I lived there all my life.” 

Race sighed. “I guess that makes sense, I don't know, though. I mean, I lived in Queens up until I was six and I don't miss it at all.”

Spot raised an eyebrow at him. “Well Queens don't seem as far as Brooklyn. That was also only until age six. I was in Brooklyn up until age fifteen.”

Race was suddenly hit with the realization that Spot never told Race why he moved to Manhattan. He knew now wasn't the time, though. Spot still didn't know Elmer and Albert that well yet, he wouldn't want to share anything in front of them. Besides, the pizza was coming to the table. The waitress came by again and set it in front of them all. “Here you gentleman go, I hope you enjoy your meal.” She winked at Race before walking away.

Race looked at the table, confused. “Did she just wink at me? As if everything about me doesn't say ‘I'm gay?’”

Elmer looked at him. “You're bi, Race.”

“And?”

Albert laughed. “I'm not surprised, if I'm being honest. You're not unattractive, she probably thinks you're hot.”

Race blushed slightly. He ignored that, though. That wasn't important. “Well I am very much taken. I'd rather not. Anyways, let's eat. I'm hungry.”

Everyone dug in. Elmer, Albert, and Race already knew how good the pizza was, but Spot had never had it. “Wait, this is actually good. What the hell?” 

Race laughed at him. “Yeah, we wouldn't come here if the food was bad.”

They ended up finishing the pizza between the four of them pretty quickly, and they sat and waited for the waitress to come with the check. When she came over, she placed the check on the table and leaned onto the table to talk directly to Race. “Hey, I get off my shift in about fifteen minutes if you maybe wanted to stick around?”

Race looked at the other three, before smirking back at her. “Thanks, but no thanks, I want to make sure my boyfriend gets home safely.” He then grabbed Spot’s hand and looked up at the waitress with a smile.

The waitress looked at him, shocked. “Oh, geez, I'm sorry. Have a good night you guys.”

She walked away quickly, and Race couldn't help but chuckle a little under his breath. “That wasn't too mean, was it?”

Elmer shook his head. “I don't think so, you were just informing her that you're taken. The smile at the end was a bit much, though.”

Spot shrugged. “I thought the smile was a nice touch.”

Race looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Was somebody jealous?” 

Spot scoffed. “What? No.”

Albert started laughing. “He was totally jealous.”

Elmer nodded. “Definitely.”

Race pretended to pout, mocking Spot. “Aww was Spotty jealous of the waitress?” 

Spot shoved him. “Fuck off.”

Race laughed again before leaning in to kiss him quickly. “Well you don't have to be jealous. I like you. I really do. Nobody is going to change that.”

Spot smiled at that. “Come on, let's just pay and get out of here and wait for Elmer’s mom.”

Race looked to Elmer quickly. “Oh yeah, Elm, have y-”

“She's on her way.” Elmer cut him off with a small smile.

Race sighed. “Okay, cool. Yeah, let's go pay.”

So the group of four paid, and then sat outside on some benches as they waited for Elmer's mom. They were sat in a comfortable silence. Spot and Race were sharing a bench, and Elmer and Albert shared the bench across from them. Race rested his head on Spot’s shoulder, and Spot started running his fingers through his hair. He sighed in contentment. Race had had a really good day, he got to hang out with his two best friends and his boyfriend for a while, and they all had a great time. Race may have lost at bowling, but he still had a really good time with the three of them. He was so glad they got along. It felt natural being with all of them. It felt right. He hoped the others felt that way too.

Soon enough, Elmer's mom showed up and Race jumped up first. “I call shotgun!”

Elmer groaned. “Race you do this every time! She's my mom! Why do you get the passenger seat?”

Race turned and stuck his tongue out at him. “Because I called it!” Race ran to the car and quickly hopped into the passenger seat. “Hey mom!”

Elmer hopped into the car after him, and Spot climbed in on his left with Albert on his right, leaving him in the middle. “I still don't think it's fair that you're in the passenger seat. You should be sitting back here with your boyfriend.”

Race just smiled at him. “Well because I'm up here, you can sit with your boyfriend!” Elmer glared at him. “Oh! By the way, my Auntie told me to give this to you for gas as a way to thank you for picking us all up.”

Elmer’s mom shook her head. “No, no, it's nothing, she didn't need to do that.”

Race laughed. “If I come back home with it though, she might kill me.”

Elmer's mom smiled and grabbed it from him. “Then here, I will take it. Here, Eliasz.” She then passed the twenty dollars back to Elmer.

Elmer grinned. “Thanks mama.”

Race looked between Elmer and his mother, slack-jawed. “What! That's not fair.”

Elmer stuck his tongue out at Race like he had done earlier. “Deal with it, Racer.” Race pouted the whole way home.


	4. Chapter Four

Race was honestly really happy when his sophomore year was officially over and it was finally summer again. He was also very thankful that he had Spot and his two best friends while entering the summer season. The summer previous, Race had felt like a major third wheel the entire time. With Spot, that wasn't a problem. The four of them, Spot, Race, Albert, and Elmer, went on more double dates at the beginning of the summer. They decided they had to go to an ice cream shop for a double date, because it was summer, so that was one of the first ones. Albert refused to call it a double date, he preferred to say they were all just hanging out, but the other three ignored him. Though, Spot was sort of on his side.

Everyone had gotten into a bit of a fuss when they all ordered. Elmer had gotten vanilla, which Spot dubbed as “lame,” Albert got coffee, which Elmer said was disgusting, Spot got butterscotch, and Race got mint chocolate chip, which was apparently the worst sin of all. “Race, why do you have the worst taste in ice cream?” Elmer asked him.

Race gasped. “Worst? Mint chocolate chip is valid and delicious. You're the one that got boring vanilla.”

“It's a classic!” Elmer defended.

Spot spoke up next. “I won't be kissing you if you eat that. That has to be the worst ice cream flavor. You're a monster.”

Race pressed a hand to his chest in mock offence. “I'm hurt, Spot. Really, I am.”

Race had tricked Spot into kissing him not too long later, though, and he had laughed triumphantly. Spot just rolled his eyes at him and kissed him again to shut him up.

Some interesting things had happened with some of the other guys during the summer, though. Specifically with Jack. He had been helping Medda in the theatre, a bit of a summer job, when he met a boy by the name of David. Jack went into great detail when telling Race the story. “Okay, Race, listen. So I help Medda by painting sets for the theatre sometimes, right? Well, she tells me just the other day that another kid comes to her asking if he can help out. Apparently his sister told him he needed to get out more, and he thought the theatre would be the best place to go without having to meet and talk to a lot of people. Which, now that I think about it, not the brightest idea. So anyways, she asks if he's good with technical stuff, considering her old tech staff quit recently. He says he could probably figure it out with some guidance, so she says he can help out there if he really wants to. He decides, why not? He technically gets to see free shows, even if he's doing tech at the same time. Medda, however, recruits me to help him learn the equipment, because I've known how for a while. So I go and meet this kid and Race.  _ Race. _ This guy is cute. I'm not going to survive the summer.” Jack hadn't even paused enough for Race to get a word in. They'd been talking over the phone when he told him the story. Race had been slightly confused though, because he was certain Jack liked Crutchie. That wasn't the point, though.

Race, finally getting the chance to, spoke. “Dude. Go for it. Flirt with him. No wait- scratch that, don't flirt with him. You're about as smooth as sandpaper. Talk to him, get to know him, ask him out.”

Jack scoffed on the other end of the line. “Ask him out? Race. I don't even know if he likes guys.”

“Jack, this boy was told to get out more and his first place to go was a theatre.” Race deadpanned. “I know it's a stereotype, but don't strike down the possibility just yet. Now I gotta go, I'm heading out with Spot in a few minutes.”

Jack groaned. “Ugh fine, go hang out with your boyfriend while I sit, single and lonely.” Race laughed at him but soon hung up. He wouldn't be single and lonely if he just asked Crutchie out. Race  _ knew  _ they liked each other. Race was wondering how this new kid was going to fit into all of that. He really hoped it wouldn't turn into the kind of situation Race had had with Albert and Elmer. If it did, it would probably be Crutchie in Race’s position. That made Race upset. He hoped that didn't happen. Crutchie didn't deserve that heartbreak.

Race was definitely over that, though. Totally. He didn't like his best friends anymore, not at all. Nope. Not him… 

He was having a rough time convincing himself. He'd been with Spot for over two months now. He couldn't still like Albert and Elmer. He couldn't like all three of them, because Race knew he definitely liked Spot. He also felt that, somehow, he wasn't being fair to Spot. If your boyfriend likes someone else that isn't you, even if he also still does like you, he should know about it. Right? Race just couldn't figure out how he was meant to tell him, though.  _ Yeah, Spot, just thought you should know that I also have romantic feelings for my two best friends, and I have for years. Don't worry though, I still like you a ton!  _ ...Yeah that didn't sound promising. He'd get over them eventually  though. He'd have to. He liked Spot. He was with Spot. Spot liked him back. It was that simple.

Speaking of Spot, Race was going out with him very soon. So soon, in fact, that it was going to be in only a few minutes. Race had to get dressed. He had procrastinated, not sure what to wear, and now he was almost out of time. He was going through his closet, practically climbing in to look at everything. Melody walked in, and she laughed. “What are you doing in the closet? Didn't you come out of there in middle school?”

Race popped out and glared at her. “Har har. I'm trying desperately to find an outfit to wear before I have to meet Spot. We need to leave, uh,” he checked the time on his phone, “three minutes ago.” 

Melody sighed. “Oh yeah, I'm taking you aren't I? Well, here, let me help.” Melody then walked over to Race's closet and sifted through some stuff. “Okay, this shirt, this flannel, any pair of blue jeans- though I suggest ripped- and put on one of your hats. Backwards. Done.”

Race looked at what Melody had handed him. A black shirt with white lettering saying ‘I'd rather not.’ and a regular red flannel that he's had forever. He shrugged. “Alright, but you are aware that we're going to the pier? In the blaring hot sun? I'm going to melt.”

Melody scoffed and rolled his eyes at him. “If you get hot you tie it around your waist. Duh. Now come on, get changed, we need to get going.” 

Race nodded and started shooing Melody out of his room. He quickly got changed and hopped out. “Okay, let's hit the road! I told Spot I'd meet him a few blocks from the pier in approximately ten minutes from now, so we better get a move on!”

Race and Spot had planned on going on a cute date to the pier a few weeks earlier. In the mid-summer the pier was lined with stalls. Some people selling, some people with games, lots of really good bad-for-you kinds of foods, it was a good time. Lots of teenagers went to just hang out with friends. It was free to go, after all. You had to pay to play games or if you wanted to buy food or drinks or anything from the people who were selling, but if you didn't want any of that and just wanted a place to hang out, it was free. Race had suggested they invite Albert and Elmer, make it a double date sort of thing, but Spot said he wanted to just spend time with only Race this time. Race was perfectly fine with that. He liked the idea of just being with Spot for a moment. Just having a good time with him. After he met Albert and Elmer it seemed it was always the four of them, so it was nice for it to just be Race and Spot for a change.

Race had a great time on their little date. It was perfect… until Spot suggested the ferris wheel. Race had forgotten about the ferris wheel, he never went on it. It was never in function until the summer, so he frequently just forgot it existed. Spot had told him he wanted to go on it, though. Race had taken a deep breath and agreed to go on it. For Spot. He held Spot's hand a little tighter when they got on, but Spot didn't think much of it. It wasn't until they started moving and Race's grip had turned into a vice and Spot's hand was being crushed that he realized something was up. “Race… are you afraid of heights?” He asked.

Race shook his head quickly. “What? M-me? No! Not at all! I love heights. This is so… peaceful.” His voice was wavering though, and Spot could tell he was terrified.

Spot rubbed over Race's hand with his free hand, and gave him a soft smile. “Race, you could have told me. We didn't need to go on this.”

Race turned and looked into his eyes. “I know, but you wanted to. I wanted to let you do something you wanted.”

Spot grinned at him and laughed. “That's nice of you, Race, but you shouldn't do something you don't want to do or are scared to do just because it's something I want.”

Race sighed. “Yeah, yeah. Just keep me distracted until we're back on the ground please.” Spot laughed, but nodded.

All in all, Race and Spot had a great time on their date. Race got home feeling very happy, and he couldn't stop smiling. Melody had teased him for it when she picked him up, but he didn't care. He felt great. He really liked Spot, and he knew that Spot really liked him too. It was perfect.


	5. Chapter Five

Race was a little sad when summer ended and it was time to go back to school, but he was also excited to be able to see all of his friends everyday again. He was also excited, because he found out Spot had the same lunch as him this time. Elmer and Albert were also pretty excited about this, because they didn't get to hang out with Spot a lot, so now they could hang out and talk with him at lunch. Something interesting Race wasn't looking forward to was the whole thing with Jack, Crutchie, and David. Or rather, Davey, as he'd been nicknamed. Race mostly wasn't looking forward to it because Jack and Davey had started going out, and Race knew that Crutchie liked Jack. He also knew that Jack liked Crutchie, he'd told him himself. He knew that Crutchie would be alright and get over him eventually, but he still felt a little bad for him. The same sort of thing had happened to Race, he knew how bad it hurt.

These worries were all put to rest at lunch during the first week of school, though, when Jack made an announcement to the whole group. “Hey, everyone, sort of big news, I guess. I, uh, I realized that I'm poly. I'm also dating both Davey  _ and _ Crutchie. Cool. Good talk.”

Race immediately had a million questions, so he went over to Jack and dragged him away from the group to talk to him. “You're dating both Davey and Crutchie? And they're okay with that?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. We’re all dating each other. We’re poly.”

Race furrowed his eyebrows together. “You keep saying “poly,” but what does that mean?” Jack then went into detail about what polyamory is, and explained it to Race. About halfway through, Race’s eyes widened, and he started to think that maybe he was poly. By the end of it, Race was sure he was. “Hey, Jack, I'm pretty sure I'm poly.”

Jack chuckled at him. “You are, huh? What made you think that?”

_ Well, the fact that I like Spot and both of my best friends all at the same time, _ Race thought. Wait, no. He doesn't like Albert and Elmer anymore. He was over that. Yeah. “Uh, nothing in particular. I just think it fits me.”

Jack nodded. “Well hey, man, that's great. Glad I could help.” Race nodded and they headed back to the table.

When Race sat down again next to Spot, Spot gave him a quizzical look. “What was up with that? What did you talk with Jack about?”

Race shrugged. “I was just curious about what being poly meant, and he explained it to me.”

Spot nodded, and then he smiled a little nervously. “Could you explain it to me, now? I have no idea what that means.” Race giggled at him, but then basically told Spot what Jack had told him. By the end, Spot was pretty sure he understood, and then that was that.

Race didn't really think about it for a while after that. He almost forgot about it, really. He probably would have if he didn't see Jack, Crutchie, and Davey everyday. They were a bit of a gentle reminder. Albert and Elmer may have been a bit of a reminder too. Race was sure he was over them, but now that he had this knowledge of what polyamory was, and that he was in fact polyamorous, it explained how he liked them at the same time. He blamed that for the rush of feelings coming back about them. Or maybe they were never gone. Who knew. Now Race sort of envied Jack, Crutchie, and Davey. He wished he had that. He particularly wished he had that with Spot, Elmer, and Albert. He liked all of them equally, and he wished it could be as easy to just be able to date all of them. It wasn't that easy, though. He was happy with Spot, though.  _ Really _ happy. He didn't need anything more than him. That wasn't him just trying to convince himself either. He really was happy with Spot.

“Race, I have something to say that might be a little important.” Spot was currently over at Race's place, and they were curled together on the couch. They had just finished a movie, and the credits were rolling. Race had been close to dozing, but he sat up when Spot broke the silence.

Race looked at him curiously. “What is it, Spot?”

Spot bit his lip. “I, uh, I'm pretty sure I'm poly.”

Race's eyes widened. It had been a few months since Race had explained to him what it was, and he was a little surprised to hear that Spot was poly. “Oh. That's cool. I'm, uh- I am too.”

It was Spot's turn for his eyes to widen. “Really? You are?”

Race nodded. “Yeah. Can I, uh, ask how you figured it out?” 

Spot winced and looked away from Race, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I may have, uh, started getting feelings for another person. I've also done a lot of thinking since you explained what it was to me, and I think it fits.”

Race nodded. “Can I ask who it was you started liking?” Race couldn't think of anyone. Maybe it was someone he didn't know?

Spot felt a flush come to his cheeks. “It was… Albert. I like Albert. Which really sucks, because he's dating Elmer, but yeah.”

Race almost wanted to laugh. In fact, he did. Spot furrowed his eyebrows. “I shouldn't be surprised, honestly. You two really hit it off quickly. The reason I'm laughing, though, is because I like Albert too. And Elmer. I have for a while, but I hid it when they started dating.” 

Spot’s eyes widened, but then quickly went back to normal. “I'm not really surprised, honestly. That surely is… rough. What do we do with this information?”

Race shrugged. “Suffer.” He looked over at the look on Spot's face and laughed. “I'm kidding. I don't know what we do. Just live with it, I guess? We have each other, right?”

Spot nodded. “Yeah. We have each other.”

Race grinned and leaned back into Spot. “You know, fun fact, you are the only other person that knows that I like Albert and Elmer.”

Spot chuckled. “Well I'm glad I know, considering I'm your boyfriend. Though, why didn't you tell me sooner?”

Race pursed his lips and looked down. “I didn't really know how to explain it? I didn't know about polyamory at the time, and I didn't know how to tell you that I still really really like you, but I also like my two best friends. You know?”

Spot nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense. Honestly, if you had told me before I knew what polyamory was, I'm not sure how I would have reacted to that.” They fell into a comfortable silence after that, and eventually Race fell asleep on Spot.

Hanging out with Albert and Elmer was a little weird after that. Well, not weird. More like strange. Spot knew that Race liked the two of them, and Race knew that Spot liked Albert. It was just interesting. Race would notice little things when Albert would do something and Spot would react a certain way. He could only imagine Spot was noticing the same little things with Race when it came to Albert or Elmer. So yeah, it was weird having to get used to that. Having to get used to someone knowing now that Race liked the two of them. Hanging out with them was normal besides that, though. They went on another double date a few weeks later, back to the same ice cream shop they had gone to before. The weather was colder now, but the boys had still wanted some ice cream. Elmer got chocolate this time, which the group deemed as at least more acceptable than plain vanilla. Albert got coffee, again, and Elmer once again said it was disgusting and that he wouldn't kiss him afterwards. Spot got strawberry, prompting Elmer to say, “Together, we make a chocolate covered strawberry!” To which both Albert and Race responded, “Which are gross.” And Race, once again, got mint chocolate chip. The group groaned as soon as he ordered.

They all got their ice cream, and sat down in one of the few booths they had in the shop, each couple on each side. They started eating and chatting idly, and at one point Elmer said something that Albert didn't agree with, so he dabbed a bit of his ice cream on his nose. “Ew! Albert, your ice cream is gross, don't put it on my nose!” 

Albert grinned mischievously. “Well, I'd be happy to lick it off.”

Elmer made a face and grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. “You're gross.”

Albert smirked at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “That's not what you were saying when- ow! Fuck!” There was a bit of a thud that cut Albert off mid-sentence, and it was to be presumed by Race and Spot that Elmer had kicked him under the table. “That hurt, El.” Elmer just smiled at him and batted his eyelashes. Race laughed at them, and he looked over at Spot, who was watching Elmer with a look in his eyes that Race couldn't quite place. At least, not at that time.

It wasn't until maybe a week later when Spot and Race were in one of the classes they shared that year, when Race recalled their double date at all. They were given free work time, and they were allowed to talk, so Spot turned to Race. “Hey, Race, I got something to tell you… again.” 

Race looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Hm?”

Spot bit his lip. “I, uh, I like Elmer too, I think.” Race then remembered the look Spot had in his eyes when looking at Elmer in the ice cream shop. He looked clearly smitten.

Race couldn't help but laugh. “God, well, I feel you there, Spotty.”

Spot started laughing with him. “Are we going to do anything about this? I mean, about us, both liking both Albert and Elmer?”

Race bit his lip. “Well, I… I honestly just already accepted that they'd never know I like them. I've never even considered actually telling them. We don't even know if their poly.”

Spot nodded. “We can think on it a little, alright?” Race nodded.

And think on it they did. For a while. They talked about it often, too. A lot of times they'd just talk together about something cute Elmer had done at lunch, or how good Albert had looked in the outfit he was wearing that day. It was a common occurrence. Normally when they did that, though, the idea of telling them was mentioned. It was never Spot trying to convince Race, or Race refusing to do so. It was always the two of them not being very sure, and trying to talk it out and think about it. It always ended with them just as unsure as when they started. They never got any closer to agreeing to do it or not to do it. It was almost just exhausting. It also got to a point where they'd be spending time with Albert and Elmer, and one of them would do something, and they'd just look at each other. They'd share a whole back and forth conversation with just a few looks.

One time, they finally made progress when having a conversation on this. Race was the one that helped it along. “You know, I have always regretted I never told one of them before they started dating. It took me thinking about that to finally muster enough courage to ask you out.”

Spot had raised his eyebrows at him. “Wow, really? Honestly… I don't know if I would have ever asked you out. I kept… second guessing myself. I'd go back and forth on if I should or shouldn't, and everytime it ended in a stand-still.”

Race laughed. “Spot. That's exactly what we're doing with Albert and Elmer, only this time it has a few more variables.”

Spot processed what Race was saying, and he started laughing too. “God, you're right.”

Race bit his lip. “I think we should tell them. I mean, why not? Right? They aren't the type of people to stop being our friends because they don't feel the same. Sure, we don't know if they're poly, but it couldn't hurt to try?”

Spot nodded. “Yeah. Yeah! You're right. We should. But uh… when?”

Race thought for a moment. It was currently a Friday, and Spot was staying over for the night. “We could invite them over tomorrow, if you're willing to do it that soon?”

Spot shrugged. “We do it any later and I might change my mind. Sounds good to me.”

Race smiled at him and grabbed his phone. He told Albert and Elmer to come over the next morning to hang out, and that Spot would be there, since he was staying the night.

**Al:** ooh use protection!

**Higgs:** oh fuck off al

Race rolled his eyes, and put his phone away. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, they'd finally know that Race liked them. It was a little stressful to think about. Race had kept it a secret for so long, but now it would finally come out. He had Spot with him, though, and he'd be alright. Whether they liked them back or not, which he felt was unlikely that they would, he'd be okay.

The next day, Race was woken up by Albert and Elmer in his room. They came by a little too early again, and woke up both Spot and Race. “I hope you two are clothed under here!” Albert had yelled before tearing the blanket off of them. They were, in fact, clothed.

After some grumbling from both Spot and Race, they were up and out by the couch. Race and Spot knew what they were going to be doing, and kept shooting each other looks. They weren't sure when the right moment would show up. Then, it hit them in the face. “Hey, you hear about Jack, Crutchie, and Davey?” It was Elmer who had asked.

Race looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “What about them? They okay?”

Albert laughed. “Oh yeah, they're great. They told Medda that all three of them were dating and poly, finally. Of course, Medda already knew.”

Elmer laughed. “Medda does know everything.”

“That she does,” Race added. He then bit his lip and looked at Spot, who nodded. “Speaking of them being poly, what are you guys’ thoughts about all of that? You know what poly is, right?”

Albert turned and gave a bit of a panicked look to Elmer, so Elmer responded. “Yeah, we know what it is. We think it's pretty cool. You guys?”

Race clears his throat a little, nervously. “Oh, uh, well we were asking because, well… we’re poly. And, uh, we wanted to bring it up because-” Race couldn't continue. He froze up. He looked at Spot for help.

Spot bit his lip as his face turned a shade of pink. “We were bringing it up because… well… we like you guys. Both of us, we both like both of you. We don't know if you reciprocate or if you are even poly yourselves, but we decided to tell you.”

Both Albert and Elmer’s eyes widened. Albert tried responding, but he was just stuttering, not really making a lot of sense. Elmer took over. “That's, uh, wow. That's amazing. We, uh, we're poly too. We've known we were poly for a while, after we both told each other that we both also liked Race. Back when we had just became a couple, actually. So, uh, I guess what I'm saying is, yeah, we're poly too. We also both like the both of you… too.” Elmer's face was bright red by the end of his rambling.

Race's eyes were huge. He was in shock. He didn't think this would ever happen in a million years. Albert looked at him, done with his stuttering, and snorted. “You okay over there, Racer?”

A smile grew on Race's face. “I don't think I've ever been happier. I can't believe this. This is amazing.”

The other three laughed at him, and Spot spoke up again. “So… does that mean you two will go out with us?” He asked hopefully.

Albert and Elmer looked at each other, and responded at the same time. “Yes.”

Race leaned back against the couch. “This is too much for me,” he said dramatically.

Elmer giggled at him. “You want me to kiss you and make it better?”

Race immediately sat up. “Yes, please.”

Albert laughed at him. “I'm going next!” He called.

Spot scoffed. “Where’s the love for me? I'm here too, assholes.”

Race waved at him dismissively. “You're turn is coming, be patient. Let me have this.”

Elmer moved over to Race and leaned in slowly, giving him a slow, sweet kiss. He leaned back and sighed. “I've wanted to do that for so long.”

Race grinned. “Me too. Now, get over here, Al.”

Elmer went over to Spot, while Albert made his way to Race. Eventually, they were all just kissing each other and having a good time, laughing and smiling. At one point they all settled down on the ground, all piled together in a big cuddle puddle of sorts. Race, all tangled in the middle, sighed. “This is great and all, but I'm really curious. Did you two like me the whole time?”

Elmer and Albert chuckled a little. “Yeah,” Albert said. “We've liked you for a hell of a long time.”

Race groaned. “God, we’re stupid. What about Spot, though? How far into knowing him did you start liking him?” 

Spot perked up at the mention of his name. “I'm curious, too.”

Albert flushed. “Our first double date, at the bowling alley. That's when it first started for me.”

Everyone looked at Elmer. “What? Don't look at me! I literally said I found him attractive the day after I met him, what more do you want from me?” Everyone laughed at that. Race couldn't stop grinning. He was so happy. He was surrounded by three boys he cared so much about, and now he knew that all three cared about him just as much.


End file.
